Let Mercy Prevail Over My Wrath
by Captaintjf
Summary: Jewel Dixon-Grimes (OC from Sweet Dreams) deals with her grief after the war


**My Mercy Prevails Over My Wrath-One Shot AU to my story Sweet Dreams.**

 **Author's Note: So Jewel will not let me write anything more in Sweet Dreams until she deals with that SHOCKING detail in season 8. This may or may not happen in the story. I will never give up on the story (even if the writers are stupid and kills Carl. Really?) Momma bear is mad. Like I said this is total AU for Sweet Dreams. I really hope that Rick kills Negan and does not keep him captive like in the comics. This is after the war. She has a chance to grieve. Please review**

Jewel leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she looked at the prisoner in the cell. She picked up the bat and walked over and hit the cell bars with the bat. "Wake up," she said.

Negan looked at her. "You here to kill me?" he asked as he sat up.

"No," Jewel answered as she looked at the bat. "You killed a lot of people with this bat."

"Lucille's a dirty girl," Negan said.

"Shut up. This is my time to talk, not yours. I heard enough from you and your endless rants. Now it's my turn," Jewel said. "There isn't a day that I wish we had listened to Summer when she told us not to go after you. If we hadn't, who knows how long we would have kept you at bay. We lost people," Jewel told him.

Negan stood up and went by the bars. "I lost people sweetheart."

Jewel hit the bat against the bars again. "Step back," she warned. "Do you know the names of the people you lost? No, they were nothing to you, just a means to an end. I lost family, I lost a son. Mind you he got bit, but maybe he wouldn't have been out in the woods if it wasn't for you. Glenn, Abraham and Joey. Those were the men that you killed in the lineup. Glenn had been with us since the beginning. I knew Joey when he was a little boy. Olivia, Spencer, Francine, Eric, Quinn, Chloe, they died because we had to go to war with you. And don't even say we didn't, because we couldn't live the way we were," she said. "Sasha, she went out a hero. And Carl. You once told me that he wasn't my son," she reminded him. "I didn't give birth to him, but he was my son just as much as Summer, Hope and Judith are my daughters. He should be here, he should be alive to see this world. But, he isn't. So I have to make sure that I do everything in my power to make sure I live for him. He died saving Alexandria. He offered himself for you to kill in Rick's place. He was more of a man than you ever hoped to be. We're working together, Hilltop, Oceanside, what's left of the Sanctuary, Kingdom and Alexandria. Dwight is in charge of the Sanctuary, but since we wanted someone we completely trusted, we put Jes in charge. Summer and Maggie are in charge of the Hilltop. Summer is getting real close to Archie. His sister is back at Hilltop, training as a doctor. She's going to become the doctor here," she told him.

"Is there a reason I'm getting a history lesson?" Negan asked.

Jewel glared at him. "I wasn't done. We killed the people loyal to you, and Sanctuary is giving us 25% of things they will be making. I'm sure you can hear the building that's going on up there. That's the construction team rebuilding Alexandria. We've got some of the savior's helping, the ones that proved themselves. Kingdom, it's rebuilding. Oceanside, it has taken in a few people from other groups. And the trash people, well I had the pleasure of burning down that place. Now, I know you want to know why I'm telling you this, well it's because, you are down here and we are up there. You know what we are doing this weekend? We are going to be having a celebration, we are going to be sitting down, all the communities, and we are going to celebrate winning. We are going to live happily ever after, even if it's just for today. There's going to be other people who want to destroy us, but as you learned, you screwed with the wrong people. And you are going to live to see every victory, every birth, and every celebration. That's how I honor my son, by being a bigger person than you ever were. Because I know if Carl and Glenn was here, they would say that it makes us better people by not killing you," she said.

Negan looked at her. "You're telling me Rick the Prick agrees with you?"

"Maggie, Rick, Jesus, Michonne, Carol, and Mar voted to let you live. Daryl, Dwight, Summer, Morgan, Jes and Ezekial voted to kill you," Jewel said.

"Rick wanted me to live?" Negan asked.

"He had a letter from Carl. I never gave myself time to grieve, I never let myself read his dying thoughts. He asked us to show mercy when we won the war. I read the letter, I sat by his grave and I mourned. I don't want to become you. I don't want to name a bat after someone I lost and hate myself so much that I take it out on other people. And I won't let my daughter and brother become that type of people. I showed them the letter and they changed their vote. I couldn't vote, because honestly I want you dead. But I want to honor my son. But you break out of here, and I'm going to put a knife through your brain. That's a promise," she said as she walked up stairs.

"Everything OK?" Rick asked her as he kissed her.

"Everything's good," Jewel told him. "Love you, Mr. Grimes," she said.

"Love you Mrs. Grimes," he said.


End file.
